


Друг людей

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Когда люди Халет после долгих скитаний пришли в Бретиль, король Элу Тингол был не слишком этим доволен. Но нашлись те, кто убедил его передумать.
Kudos: 1





	Друг людей

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дионвэ честно украден из книги Ольги Чигиринской “По ту сторону рассвета”.  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF JRRT 2020.

Что-то изменилось в музыке мира: чуть иначе пели птицы, чуть иначе шелестели деревья, чуть иначе колыхались травы. Чуть радостнее, будто встречали друга после долгой разлуки. Белег повернул голову: перед ним неслышно возник Дионвэ.

— Он едет.

— Хорошо. Король ждёт. Пусть твой отряд сопровождает нас.

Дионвэ кивнул и так же неслышно растворился в лесных тенях.

Королевского родича Финрода Фелагунда Белег ждал на лесной поляне у самой границы Завесы, и тот явился точно в назначенный час: в простом дорожном платье и серебристо-сером плаще он мог бы сойти за одного из синдар, если бы не собранные в косу волосы цвета чистого золота и не снежно-белый конь, в котором безошибочно узнавалась валинорская порода.

Финрод соскочил с коня и уважительно поклонился:

— Рад снова видеть тебя, Белег Куталион.

Белег так же поклонился в ответ и сказал совершенно искренне:

— Тебе всегда рады в Дориате, Финрод Фелагунд. Идём, король уже ждёт тебя.

— Признаться, я был удивлён, узнав, по какой причине он меня пригласил, — Финрод легко улыбнулся и взял коня под уздцы, готовый следовать за Белегом. Тот склонил голову.

— Прости. Это была моя идея. Я знаю, что эдайн служат тебе, а ты слывёшь их другом и наставником. Если кто и может дать королю Элу неоценимый совет, то только ты.

Лесной полог сомкнулся над головами, и стало прохладнее и сумрачнее. Деревья мягко и радостно шуршали листьями, приветствуя гостя, и Финрод чуть заметно улыбался: слушал и слышал. Нолдор не нравились Белегу за то, что слушали в основном только себя, но не таков был Финрод.

— Что ж, молва снова летит впереди меня — но в этот раз она правдива. Я и впрямь хорошо знаком с эдайн. По крайней мере, с некоторыми из них.

У Белега, как и у большинства синдар, никогда не было никакого желания знакомиться со смертными: они пришли из-под Тени, они болели, старели и умирали, и менялись они слишком, слишком быстро. Для тех, кто ценил гармонию мира, люди были словно фальшивая нота в красивой песне, словно перепутавшиеся нити в безупречном гобелене. От них следовало держаться подальше.

Но смертные пришли сами, никого не спросив, и глядя на них из укрытия, Белег понял, что стрела так и не слетит с тетивы его лука. Да, так было бы проще: один взмах рукой, несколько сотен стрел — и гармония будет восстановлена, деревья снова станут шелестеть листвой, а птицы продолжат петь свои песни, словно ничего и не было. Трава прорастёт сквозь мёртвую плоть, и сама память о пришельцах сотрётся из сердца заповедных лесов.

...но будет жить в сердце того, кто отдал приказ. Пусть люди пришли незваными, вторглись в границы владений короля Тингола — сделали они это явно не по злому умыслу, и явно же пришли не с дурными намерениями. Да полно, среди них были и дети, и старики, а вооружённых и боеспособных насчитывалось хорошо если полторы сотни! Убивать детей?

Король Элу, выслушав доклад, велел без дальнейших разговоров гнать людей прочь, что было бы практически равносильно убийству, и Белег впервые в жизни готов был возразить ему — но тут на помощь неожиданно пришла принцесса Лютиэн.

“Эти люди прошли через Нан-Дунгортэб, — говорила она, — и не покорились Врагу. Неужто ради того, чтобы погибнуть из-за нашего равнодушия? Если ты не хочешь помочь им, отец, то хотя бы не гони”.

Тут-то и вспомнил Белег о том, что Финроду Фелагунду служат люди, и Тингол согласился выслушать совет своего родича — а тот, к счастью, не отказался приехать. Белег сделал всё, что мог.

*

Под сводами Менегрота было светло, хотя снаружи уже сгущались сумерки. Белег всей душой желал оказаться снова в лесу, где свод — звёздное небо, где под ногами пружинит трава, где знакомо каждое дерево. Королевский дворец был, вне всяких сомнений, прекрасен, но для него, разведчика, не было дома милее леса, лишь там он чувствовал себя свободным. А хуже королевских советов и вовсе ничего нельзя было придумать — уж лучше бы от какого-нибудь орочьего отряда на границе отбиваться, чем торчать в зале, надев _приличествующие случаю_ одежды, лицезреть таких же разодетых придворных и слушать смешки и сплетни.

В этот раз Зал Совета был, к счастью, почти пуст: король позвал лишь приближённых, чтобы выслушать слова Финрода. Тот, отдохнувший с дороги и одетый лишь чуть более празднично, сидел за столом напротив короля. Также на совете присутствовали Даэрон, Белег, Маблунг, Саэрос и, разумеется, королева Мелиан. 

Саэрос стоял на том, что людей необходимо выгнать, если вовсе не убить, ибо они вторглись в Дориат незваными, как враги. Даэрон полагал, что нужно дать им немного времени и, быть может, даже поделиться припасами, чтобы они восстановили силы, а потом проводить прочь. Маблунг был согласен с Белегом: люди могли бы остаться жить в Бретиле, поскольку никому там не помешали бы. Мелиан лишь раз напомнила о том, что помимо политики не худо помнить и о милосердии, а после молчала.

— Что же скажешь ты, сын дочери моего брата? — обратился Элу Тингол к Финроду.

— Я расспросил некоторых из людей, что служат мне, о тех, кто пришёл в твои владения, король Элу, — задумчиво начал тот, — да и сам кое-что слышал о них. Это — халадины, немногочисленное, но воинственное племя, у которого даже нет, или, во всяком случае, долгое время не было единого правителя — настолько не терпят они над собой чужой власти. С Врагом они непримиримы, а потому могут быть ценными союзниками для всех, кто сражается с ним.

— Мы с ним не сражаемся, — заметил Маблунг. — Лишь следим, чтобы его слуги не приближались к нашим границам.

— Но вы и не союзники ему. Эти эдайн никому не служат, тем более Врагу, а потому могут быть союзниками вам.

— У них оружие с гербом Дома Феанора, — всё же счёл своим долгом упомянуть Белег.

— А ты, Финрод, утверждаешь, что они никому не служат! — тут же вскинулся Саэрос. — Да это же лазутчики проклятых Феанорингов!

— Будь они лазутчиками, — спокойно заметил Даэрон, — они бы едва ли стали выставлять столь компрометирующее оружие на всеобщее обозрение. Я полагаю, они просто не знают о… разногласиях Дориата с сыновьями Феанора. Но вот служат ли они кому-то или нет — это интересный вопрос.

— Возможно, я смогу на него ответить, — сказал Финрод. — Мой кузен Маэдрос упоминал о халадинах, что поселились во владениях его брата Карантира после того, как орки едва не вырезали всё племя. Насколько мне известно, сейчас людей среди вассалов Карантира нет, так что, вероятно, они ушли из тех земель — и пришли в ваши.

— Можешь ли ты утверждать, что они не служат Феанорингам? — резко спросил Тингол, буравя Финрода взглядом.

— Я лишь могу утверждать, что они не служат Врагу, — честно ответил тот. — Но если бы халадины и впрямь избрали сыновей Феанора своими лордами, зачем им было бы идти через Нан-Дунгортэб, преодолевая без счёта опасностей, когда можно было просто остаться в восточных землях?

— Я полагаю, об этом можно спросить у них самих, — предложил Белег.

Саэрос презрительно скривился:

— И они, конечно же, ответят чистую правду.

— Неужто ты, Саэрос, уже не способен отличить ложь от правды? — не удержался Белег. — Если ты всюду готов видеть лишь ложь, это вовсе не значит, что…

— Довольно, — мягко произнесла Мелиан, и Белег, пристыжённый, замолчал мгновенно. Притих и Саэрос, хотя глаза его всё ещё метали молнии. Королева спокойно продолжила: — Из всех собравшихся лишь Финрод Фелагунд и Белег Куталион общались со смертными, и оба они полагают, что им можно верить. Я предлагаю прислушаться к их словам и всё же поговорить с предводителем эдайн. Негоже решать чью-то судьбу, даже не попытавшись узнать, о ком идёт речь. Мы гадаем, не лгут ли они нам, в то время как можем узнать это сами.

— Разве их оружие не говорит красноречивее слов? — осторожно возразил Саэрос, и Белег с трудом удержал себя от необдуманных резких слов в его адрес.

— Их оружие говорит лишь о том, что они знакомы с сыновьями Феанора, — заметил Даэрон. — Но не о том, чем это знакомство окончилось.

Маблунг обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом:

— В своих раздумьях мы забываем кое о чём ещё. Признаться, я и сам только сейчас понял. Лес Бретиль находится вне Завесы, и он необитаем. Это неплохие охотничьи угодья, и всё же мало кто из синдар, кроме разведчиков и пограничников, заходит туда. Зато чаще, чем хотелось бы, заходят орки. Если там будут жить эдайн, и если они впрямь так нетерпимы к слугам Врага, как говорит Финрод, это может сыграть нам на руку: за право проживания в Бретиле они будут хранить в неприкосновенности его границы — а значит, и границы Дориата.

— Уж не думаешь ли ты впустить их сюда? — поморщился Саэрос. — На них лежит Тень, они якшаются с сыновьями убийцы, и кто знает, с кем ещё…

— Я ничего не говорил о том, чтобы впустить людей _за Завесу_ , — терпеливо поправил Маблунг. — Лишь в Бретиль.

Белег кивнул.

— Я согласен со словами Маблунга. Границы Бретиля уязвимы, и нам совсем не помешает ещё одна линия обороны перед Завесой.

— Но сумеют ли эдайн стать такой обороной? — выразил беспокойство Даэрон. — Ты говоришь, Белег, что они ослаблены, и среди них не так много воинов.

— Вы не знаете людей, синдар, — Финрод тепло улыбнулся, словно вспоминая что-то. — Они намного сильнее, чем кажутся, и я уверяю вас, что на поле боя мало кто из эльдар способен сражаться с такой яростью и отдачей, как они.

Наконец слово взял сам король:

— Что ж, я выслушал все мнения и доводы. Если эти эдайн не смогут обороняться от орков, как опасается Даэрон, то первые же и падут под их мечами. Если они в чём-то лгут — мы, без сомнения, уличим их в этом, будь то дружба с сыновьями Феанора или служение Врагу. Никто не знает об эдайн больше Финрода, а он готов за них поручиться. В таком случае — я готов дать им шанс. Разумеется, на своих условиях, с которыми они могут согласиться, и тогда останутся, а могут и не согласиться, и тогда им придётся покинуть Бретиль, хотят они того или нет. Таково моё слово.

*

Финрод уехал не сразу: прежде он отправился повидаться со своей сестрой Галадриэль и её мужем и какое-то время гостил в их усадьбе. Белег же, к своей вящей радости, вернулся к охране границ, а также сопровождал короля Элу на переговорах с Халет, предводительницей эдайн, прошедших довольно удачно: она согласилась на условия синдар, а также опровергла слухи о вассальной преданности сыновьям Феанора, не став, впрочем, отрицать своего знакомства с Карантиром. Удивительно, но её бесстрашие пришлось по душе королю, хотя Белег опасался, что тому не понравится отсутствие всякого почтения: Халет держалась с Элу не как просительница, а как равная ему.

В итоге эдайн не пришлось ни выгонять, ни тем более убивать, они стали синдар соседями, но не принесли никаких вассальных клятв, и два народа получили возможность жить рядом, но не вместе. Саэрос, разумеется, остался недоволен, но для Белега такой исход был идеальным. Король Элу сказал Халет, что её племя может не рассчитывать на помощь эльфов, и все проблемы придётся решать самостоятельно, но Белег для себя решил, что будет иногда навещать людей, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли им что-то, что синдар могут предоставить. Когда Маблунг поделился с ним теми же мыслями, тот лишь улыбнулся.

Через несколько недель Белег провожал Финрода до выхода из-под Завесы. Тот мог доехать и сам, но приказ короля был ясен и недвусмысленен: всех гостей следовало провожать до границы. Будто они смогли бы без ведома стражей задержаться в Дориате хоть на пару лишних часов… Но не в привычках лучника было обсуждать королевские приказы и тем более в них сомневаться.

— Спасибо тебе, что откликнулся на зов и приехал, — искренне сказал он, прощаясь с гостем за Завесой. — Как знать, быть может, твои слова в Совете спасли несколько сотен жизней.

— О нет, — улыбнулся Финрод. Полуденное солнце сияло в его волосах, как золотая корона. Что ж, в Нарготронде он ведь и впрямь был королём, а в далёком Валиноре — принцем, но говорить с ним было так просто и легко, что о его высоком происхождении как-то совсем не думалось. — Спас их ты, Белег. Ты, Маблунг, Даэрон и, разумеется, Элу. Все, в чьи сердцах есть место милосердию.

Белег смутился: он вовсе не считал свою заслугу такой уж весомой. Ну высказал мнение, и что? Послушали все в итоге именно Финрода — принца Валинора, короля Нарготронда.

И всё же оставалось в душе неясное сомнение. Поэтому Белег спросил:

— Люди давно уже служат тебе, и ты действительно знаешь о них больше, чем кто-либо… Скажи, Финрод: может ли быть так, что мы совершили ошибку, позволив им жить рядом?

— Мне не дано провидеть столь далёкое будущее, Белег Куталион, а твой вопрос слишком сложен, чтобы на него можно было ответить сейчас… — Финрод поднял глаза к ясному небу, будто пытаясь узнать ответ у него. Или, может быть, у Анара. — Мы, эльфы, связаны с Ардой навечно, а люди свободны. Даже сами они не знают, куда их души уходят после смерти. Многие верят, что это — проклятье Врага, я же считаю иначе: это — Дар Единого, и в нём спасение. Однажды именно Младшие дети, а не мы, сыграют решающую роль в победе Надежды над Искажением…

Он тряхнул головой и посмотрел на слегка сбитого с толку Белега:

— Прости, я, похоже, слишком задумался и далеко ушёл от ответа на твой вопрос. А ответить я хотел так: нет, Белег, это не ошибка. Ибо не может быть ошибкой милосердие. Позволив людям жить в Бретиле, король Элу сделал больше, чем думает: он одержал над Врагом очередную победу. Как и ты.

Белег долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Финроду, слушая печальный шелест листвы, и странное предчувствие, светлое и грустное одновременно, бередило душу. Наслушаешься мудрых слов — и не такое в голову полезет… 

— Белег! — окликнул его Дионвэ. — Пора возвращаться.

Он стряхнул оцепенение и кивнул: иду. Работа, в конце концов, сама себя не сделает.


End file.
